


Dare.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: An invitation to tea. Such a safe, measly, overture. It wasn’t even original, or particularly bold, but the idea of owling it to Potter terrified him.





	Dare.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



> A/N: I'd like to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Sheankelor, since her birthday was a few days ago, and I'm hoping that this little drabble will make her smile. Happy belated birthday, Ree! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Dare**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **8** **7** **:** **Original.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** An invitation to tea. Such a safe, measly, overture. It wasn’t even original, or particularly bold, but the idea of owling it to Potter terrified him.   
 

**Dare.**

Severus’ every survival instinct demanded he crumple the note he’d just written; urging him to shred it, turn it into another chance he'd never dare to take.

An invitation to tea. Such a safe, measly, overture. It wasn’t even original -or particularly bold- but the idea of owling it to Potter terrified him. Would the auror laugh upon receiving it?  Would he glimpse Severus’ infatuated hopes within, and be utterly repulsed?  Would he misunderstand altogether and conclude that Severus wanted friendship?

“So what?” Severus growled, railing against his own cowardice. “Friendship is better than nothing. Risk it, you, bastard. Dare!”  



End file.
